marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Illyana Rasputina (Earth-4210)
__TOC__ Real Name: Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina Nicknames: None known. Former Aliases: None known. Other Current Aliases: None known. Status Occupation: Adventurer Legal Status: Deceased Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Exiles Base of Operations: Body currently kept in the Time Breakers' "Crystal Palace" Origin This Illyana is the alternate reality version of Earth-616's Magik. She was recruited by the Timebroker to join the reality-mending Exiles. Place of Birth: a commune in Russia in an unnamed alternate reality Place of Death: New York City, An alternate reality Known Relatives: Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) (brother) First Appearance: Exiles #22 Final Appearance: Exiles #44 History During one of their missions, The Exiles found their team leader, Blink, replaced with an alternate reality version of Magik. This version of Magik was also a teenager and weilded a Soulsword as well and had the same mutant abilities. It was never revealed how much alike this Magik was to the one of the prime Marvel Universe in reguards to her being an adult and her ties with Limbo & having magical abilities. Magik was told by the Timebroker that she had become unhinged from time and that she had to correct problems in other dimensions otherwise in her own reality, she would kill her entire family. Magik, not wanting this fate and also wanting to return home as soon as possible, was rutheless and cold hearted and resorted to completing the Exiles missions at any cost. This did not make her very popular among her teammates. On their first mission togeather the Exiles found themselves on a world where Japan was under attack from Moses Magnum and Namorita. In order to complete their mission they were supposed to kill the Avengers. The group was horrified and believed letting Magnum murder everyone in Japan and killing the Avengers was against their morals and attempted to save the locals while Magik voulenteered to tell the Avengers what was going on. Magik, however, had other plans in mind: Upon their arrival, Magik killed that realities Power Man, Iron Fist, Scorpion, Black Widow, Black Knight and Colossus so as to complete the mission. The other Exiles were not impressed with Illyana. Their next mission found them in the prime Marvel Universe, where the team had to prevent Carter Ghazikhanian, and Nicholas Gleason from being killed by Havok who had been taken over by the mind of an evil version of himself from an alternate universe. When the Exiles arrived in this reality, Gleason had mortally injured Havok & his evil conciousness had taken control and was attempting to kill Gleason and Carter. The Exiles arrived and tried to stop Havok but the Juggernaut, not understanding the situation, thought it was an attack being made on the X-Men. When it was realized that Havok was evil, Carter was injured and his mother - Nurse Anne - suggested that one solution to healing Carter is to use some of Archangel's blood. The Exiles sent Magik and Sunfire to find Archangel, who was at the remains of the Lobo Tech building with Iceman. When the two X-Men were not quick enough to understand the situation, Magik made an attempt to take Warren's blood by force, but found herself outmatched and was swiftly knocked unconscious. Archangel took possession of Magik's soul sword, however when she later regained consciousnesss and the mission was completed Magik made herself a new one. At the end of their next mission to stop the vampire king Captain America and his Avengers, the Exiles were tricked by that realities Union Jack who was the true vampire king, and used a magic spell to disrupt the Exiles teleportation and sent each member off to various realities for different periods of time. Magik found herself dumped in an ocean for a couple of hours before being brought back to the Timebrokers base. The next mission found the group witnessing the birth of the Fantastic Four of the reality they presently were in. Their mission was to make sure nobody dies. Illyana protected the group from cosmic rays with a shield spell, and assisted in defending New York City from a rampaging Thing and later her teammate Mimic who was under the control of a Brood embreyo he picked up from another reality. During this mission Sunfire was killed and her replacement was Blink. The group's next mission was to a world where they had to fight the rogue group of other time travelers Weapon X and only six of the members from either team could continue on. When Morph freaked out at Mimic over Sunfire's death, Magik went after him and the two confided in one another. Magik went on to tell Morph that if she didn't do the Timebroker's bidding she'd be destined to kill her entire family, and admitted that she was scared and homesick. She promised Morph her co-operation. However, when the group teamed up with Weapon X's disposed leader, Gambit began their strike on the evil Hyperion and Magik betrayed her teammates by mortally wounding Sasquach and then telling Hyperion what the mission was. After being told that only six members from either team was to move on, Hyperion decided to test this theory by snapping Magik's neck. When no new Exile or Weapon X member showed up, Hyperion was determined to destroy the rest of the Exiles. Magik's body is currently stored within the "Crystal Palace" located outside of time and space and is under the care of the Time Breakers. Her fate - and if she can be brought back to life - is yet to be determined. Characteristics Height: 5'5" Weight: 120lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: None. Powers Known Powers: Illyana could create 'stepping discs' that allowed her to teleport by going through Limbo. She also seemed to have a natural affinity to magic. She was a very powerful sorceress and ruled Limbo as Sorceress Supreme. Known Abilities: Highly skilled in the black magic of Limbo. Illyana could use her Soulsword to deflect magic, harm intangible beings, steal souls and purge the soul of another being if they were possessed. It would also form protective armor. She also had the ability to summon her Soulsword to her, or summon a new Soulsword altogether. Strength Level: Normal human female with moderate regular exercise. Miscellaneous Equipment: None known. Transportation: None known. Weapons: The Soulsword. Notes * Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * Exiles * Magik (Illyana Rasputin) External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Russian Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Copy Edit